Surprise?
by o0tryagainlater0o
Summary: AU- Roxas and his birthday kind of fic, just really fluffy like, and is supposed to be humorous sort of, T to be safe


**AN:** Okay, this was made a while ago, and yeah...it's just kind of something I made up late at night, and I just thought it was sort of cute, hope whoever reads it enjoys it...I'm sort of proud of it.

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, Don't own Powerpuff Girls or Courage the Cowardly Dog, both of which are mentioned_

* * *

There was the slightest of pauses as the morning silence was broken, a loud almost deafening crash, a small but audible yelp of pain, and the sound of someone else panicking. As soon as Roxas heard that, he realized that at that exact moment, he wanted to curl up and never wake up…ever. But unfortunately enough for him, such dreams were fantasies. More than likely his little brother had dug himself into a huge mess.

So with much reluctance Roxas dragged himself up out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt as he walked out of the door of his bedroom. He was pretty much looking like he just crawled out of bed, but he was acceptable, since he had slept in his shorts, too tired to get out of them.

Going down the stairs and entering the kitchen he frowned. The sight that greeted him was definitely unwelcome. A little brown headed six year old was blabbering like a maniac while and the silver haired seven year old sniffled as he clutched his burnt hand. Various pots and pans surrounded the kitchen, a chair pulled up to the stove, a pan sitting on it quietly, and a plate next to it holding an omelet. A bowl was upturned on the floor of the tiled kitchen making a very uncomfortable splatter of white batter on the clean floor…well previously clean floor.

Roxas scowled, "Sora…" he started slowly, "What the hel-heck were you trying to do? And why's Riku here?" he said darkly, his blue eyes looking at the two children disapprovingly.

The little brown haired six year old stood up, his bright blue eyes looking up shyly at Roxas, "I'm sorry…" he muttered quietly, giving his older brother puppy dog eyes.

Roxas sighed and ruffled his younger brothers hair, "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered and walked over to the stove turning it off.

Glancing around the kitchen, he saw other messes that he had missed at the first glance, ingredients sprawled across the room, milk dripping the last of it's contents onto the floor, a carton of eggs once full just the day before now more than half empty, a plate filled with partial burnt toast surrounded by splatters of peanut butter, jelly and butter.

Roxas finished his overlook of the kitchen and turned to Sora, who only smiled innocently, "Surprise?" he tired weakly.

Riku let out another small sniffle; Roxas just then re-noticed the silver haired boy's burnt hand. He sighed and walked over to Riku, squatting down so that he was eye level with him. "Okay here's the deal Riku, you tell me what you were trying to do and I'll make your burn better, got it?" he said, getting straight to the point.

There was a quiet pause, before Riku nodded, Sora huffed and muttered a small 'traitor' under his breath and the unlikely trio trooped off to the bathroom, Riku having been picked up by Roxas to make fixing the burn easier.

As Roxas sat Riku down on the sink, Sora stood by the bathtub, slightly unsure of what he was supposed to do. As Roxas grabbed the first aid kit, he glanced at the two, "You going to start explaining or what?" he asked.

Almost immediately both of them opened their mouths and tried to speak, it came out as sort of a mixed "We were-two eggs-mixed up pancakes-pan was hot- birthday- Roxas" and the only thing that he actually caught was the end when they both said, at about the same time, "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

A short pause followed that as Roxas looked at both of them with raised eyebrows, "What?" he finally muttered intelligently, "Repeat that-ONE at a time…" he clarified as they both looked ready to restart again.

Riku paused, "Well…Sora wanted to do something special for your birthday Roxas…", he paused and glanced at Sora, who nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, it's not everyday my older brother turns 16!" he chirped happily.

Roxas blinked, "It's my birthday?" he said blankly.

There was a short pause as both Riku and Sora stared at him incredulously. Sora broke it first, his voice calm, "Roxas…yes, today's October 30th…that's your birthday silly!" he finished up in a happy tone.

There was a pause as Roxas quickly did the small calculations in his head, it was his birthday today… he glanced at both of the kids, walking closer to them kit in hand. He took out some spray and started to shake it, "Continue…" he stated as he started taking out a few other things.

Sora decided that the few words Riku had said was enough and he started babbling the whole story. "Well I wanted to do something special, so I called Riku up! His brother drove him here, and I told him that you were up so he left and then me and Riku went to the kitchen and he started doing all this smart stuff! He started cooking and stuffs. I made the toast, and we were starting on the pancakes when Riku burned himself. He got the ome-omelette out and everything but then when he was putting the pan back down he burnt his hand on the stove top…" Sora paused to take a breath.

Roxas frowned as he took Riku's hand out from under the cold water he had put it under as Sora had started talking. He sprayed some stuff on Riku's hand, causing him to try and jerk back, but Roxas's grip kept him from it and Riku let out a tiny whimper from the sting. Wrapping up Riku's hand in a bandage, he patted the kid's silver hair and set him down on the floor.

Putting the stuff back, and not saying a word, he turned and looked at the two kids who stared back at him slightly guilty looking, "What you two did was wrong…" Roxas started glaring at both of them, "You told one of Riku's brother's a blatant lie, you could of gotten yourselves killed! And you didn't even approve the help of anyone!" he finished his small rant glaring at the little kids, the two looking even sadder and guiltier with each word he said.

"But…" both of them looked up, their eyes looking slightly hopefully yet still wary, "The thought was nice…" Roxas said, smiling, "So now…let's finishing making breakfast, this time with someone who knows how to work everything."

Both Riku and Sora blushed a little, but nodded and trailed after Roxas as they walked down into the kitchen. Once down there, Roxas looked around slightly miffed, they would have to clean up before they could actually get anything done. He glanced at the clock on the stove, which happily supplied the numbers 5:45 in annoyingly neon green glow.

Sighing Roxas looked at both of them, "We're going to have to pick up the kitchen first," he said stiffly looking at the messy room.

Both Sora and Riku curled up their noses to the idea, "Do we have too!" whined Sora unhappily.

Roxas frowned and turned the idea over in his head, "Well…" he started, both children quickly clinging to his words, "We could just call Zexion over and have him help us…" he paused, "But you wouldn't want his help, would you?"

Sora shook his head quickly, "Nu-Uh! We want his help! Zexy's awesome at cleaning and cooking!" he supplied happily.

Riku nodded in agreement. Roxas grinned down at them, "Well then, I'm going to make a quick phone call, we'll watch a little TV. And when Zexion comes we'll start to pick up, sound like a plan?" he asked the two.

Sora and Riku quickly cheered in double stereo, "A plan!" Roxas chuckled and walked over to the phone, he really hoped that his friend wouldn't mind the call. He quickly dialed the number and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" as soon as the familiar sleepy voice filled the phone, Roxas almost sighed in relief.

"Hi, Zexion?" Roxas asked, even though he knew who it was.

There was a noncommittal grunt on the other end, "That'd be me…" the voice muttered, "What do you want Roxas at," a short pause as Roxas assumed the shorter teen glanced at his clock, "almost 6 in the morning on a break Friday?" he asked almost bitterly.

Roxas smiled, "Well Zexion, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over?" he said trying to make his voice sound as cheerful as possible.

There was a dark pause; "You're kidding…" was the blank reply.

"Uh…no. Sora and Riku made a mess and I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming over to help me pick up the mess…and maybe cook some breakfast?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

A sigh echoed into the receiver of the phone, "Fine" Zexion drawled lazily, "but only because you're the birthday boy…and don't think I'm letting you off easy," was all Zexion said before there was a short click as Zexion hung up.

Roxas sighed; he swore that Zexion was completely bipolar. Once second he'd be smiling and laughing with you, the next he'd be giggling insanely as he made some person be completely and utterly bent to his will. It was even more of a surprise that he was even friends with someone like him…but then again he wasn't really one to be talking.

Walking into the living room he saw both Riku and Sora deeply immersed in The PowerPuff Girls. Roxas blinked before shrugging and lying down on the carpet next to them and watching as Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup once again saved the day from the forces of evil.

About three episodes later the sound of the doorbell ringing dragged Roxas from an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog, it was actually kind of funny. He stumbled to his feet and walked over to the door, he did his usual routine of calling, "Who is it?"

The reply was expected; "Unless you don't want to eat, I'd open the door!" the sharp tone of Zexion's was unmistakable.

Opening the door Roxas looked at the small group on the porch, "I though I was only going to have two guests at the most…" he muttered darkly.

Demyx smiled, "err…surprise!" he tried weakly, with about as much success as Sora.

The small group all looked at him incredulously. Demyx frowned at them, "what? It was worth a shot!" he spat out defensively.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Whatever Demyx, mind if we come in Roxas? Kairi's kind of getting cold…" he said looking down at his little sister where sure enough she was sniffling slightly.

Roxas shrugged, "Why not," he muttered and moved aside so they group could get inside.

Zexion nodded at him and walked right past, on his way to the kitchen, Demyx followed him until he saw Riku and Sora standing in the hallway, he quickly joined the kids happily. Kairi followed Demyx's example as soon as Axel had taken the little girl's coat off. Larxene glared at them all tiredly and trooped past Roxas only nodding once in his general direction before staking claim to the couch, Marluxia smiling and uttering a 'Happy Birthday!' before following Larxene. Xemnas walked past him looking around before joining Demyx in sitting close to the TV, watching Courage's attempts to keep the old lady safe from harm, Saïx smiling softly at Roxas, uttering a 'Happy Birthday' and following his brother into the confines of the kitchen. Vexen and Lexaeus both nodded, uttered a small 'Happy B-day' before walking past, also into the living room. Xigbar and Luxord happily ruffled his head and almost yelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' and almost ran into the living room, Xaldin followed after them, a large amount of presents in his arm as he nodded at Roxas and followed the rest of the group into the living room. Axel grinned at him weakly, "Err…Happy B-Day Roxy?" he offered quietly as soon as pretty much everyone invaded his house.

Roxas simply blinked, "What did Zexion do…_invite everyone_!" he hissed the last part angrily.

Axel shrugged, "Yup, pretty much. We were all going to come over separately anyways, only this way we all came at the same time…kind of convenient if you ask me."

Roxas glared, "Couldn't I have gotten breakfast first!" he said tiredly.

Axel grinned, "That's what we brought silly, Zexion said by the time we got here it'd be kind of too late to cook and Sora and Riku would be hungry so we got food in the car. Applebee's too," Axel said grinning.

Roxas sighed and shrugged on his coat, "Well let's go get breakfast then…" he muttered almost hopelessly.

Axel grinned infectiously, "That's the spirit!" he chirped, causing Roxas to begrudgingly grin slightly.

By the time they got back, the living room was a slight mess. Marluxia was sitting happily on the right side of the couch; Larxene sprawled on the rest of it, her feet lying on Marluxia's lap. Xigbar was sitting in Xaldin's lap, who was sitting in the armchair just to the right of the couch. Luxord was sitting in front of the couch and was laying some cards down on the coffee table in front of him. Xemnas, Demyx, Kairi, Sora and Riku were all lying on the carpet about 3 feet from the TV all watching interestedly. Lexaeus and Vexen were both sitting on either side of the coffee table, Vexen reading and Lexaeus doing a puzzle.

As soon as Roxas and Axel walked in, coatless and laden down with bags of food, all the people in the room jumped up and hungrily walked up to them, "Is that breakfast Roxas!" asked Sora eagerly.

Nodding weakly, almost everyone happily cheered silently or smiled happily. Setting the food down, Roxas walked over to the kitchen door and pushed it open, both blue haired teens were cleaning the kitchen, their work already obvious, "We've got breakfast…joining us?" Roxas asked.

Zexion nodded and set his sponge down, rinsing his hands and trotting past Roxas towards food, Saïx followed soon after. When Roxas finally got to the living room, pretty much everyone was back in their original positions, save for Demyx being slight more off to the side, since Zexion squeezed himself between Demyx and Kairi. And of course the fact that Saïx sat in last remaining seat. Oh and Axel sitting against the edge of said chair with two plates of food.

Seating himself next to Axel, they all watched the television and wasted the morning away, forgetting about cleaning, forgetting about the quite large pile of presents in the corner, and forgetting completely about the fact that they were in somebody else's house.

So when Cloud finally woke up, and when he finally dragged himself downstairs and into the living room, he was slightly surprised to see what he saw.

Demyx looked up, Zexion peeked up from under Demyx quietly, the dirty-blond teen's arm that was looped over his back blocking his view. Marluxia stopped toying with Vexen's hair and stared quietly at him, as did said Vexen. Lexaeus stopped with his puzzle doing and looked innocent. Luxord who was currently digging through photo albums paused and tried to hide it slowly under the glass topped coffee table. Xigbar stopped tugging gently on Xaldin's hair, trying to get his attention, and stared. Saïx looked up from his comfortable spot on Xemnas's lap, as did Xemnas. Larxene barely acknowledged him as she continued to watch 300. Roxas stopped toying with Axel's spikes, and tried, but failed, at hiding his small blush. Sora, was watching interestedly as some guy got his gut stabbed, Riku had his head buried in the carpet, Sora sparing a small pat every know and then, barely giving Cloud a small glance. Kairi simply sipped her soda her eyes happily looking at the blood and gore that was on the television. Naminé, who had come over about half an hour ago, was sitting comfortable in Larxene's lap watching as the blood continued to be sprayed across the screen.

It was quiet, save for the screaming on the television, Roxas grinned feebly, "Err…Surprise?"


End file.
